1. Technical Field
This present application relates to a beverage bottling plant, a filling element, a filling machine and related methods.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
There are various models of filling elements for use in filling machines, possibly in filling machines that are based on a rotary construction, for the filling of bottles or similar containers with a bulk liquid. For example, there are described filling elements for open-jet filling, a process in which, during the filling phase, the liquid to be bottled flows in the form of an open jet from the discharge opening of the filling element to the individual container, which is at some distance from the filling element. There are also described filling elements for the pressure filling or counter pressure filling, in which, during the filling phase, the liquid to be bottled flows under pressure (filling pressure) into the individual container, which is in sealed contact with the filling element.
One basic problem with open-jet filling is residual dripping from the filling element after the end of the filling phase and after the removal of the filled container from the container carrier. This dripping can be hindered or restricted by the use of a gas shutoff valve on the discharge opening.
However, a filling element with a gas shutoff valve located on its discharge opening cannot be used for pressure filling, possibly for the bottling of a carbonated liquid.
During or after the closing of the filling valve, a certain quantity of the liquid being bottled is retained above the gas shutoff valve in the direction of flow in line with the shutoff valve. During the discharge of the pressure and/or residue, the carbon dioxide contained in the carbonated liquid that is immediately above or relatively immediately above the gas shutoff valve is depressurized. Consequently, the liquid is pushed through the gas shutoff valve, which possibly results in a significant contamination of the filling machine, which may be unacceptable, usually during cold aseptic bottling, on account of the high requirements for sterility.
If such filling elements are used both for open-jet filling and for pressure filling, to restrict or hinder dripping it is therefore desired, before the machine can be used for pressure filling, to remove the gas shutoff valves that are provided during the open-jet filling, and conversely to re-install the gas shutoff valves after pressure filling and before open-jet filling, which could potentially require a time-consuming and labor-intensive changeover of the respective filling machine and entails additional production costs as well as additional cleaning cycles.